Talk:Ring of Gaea
How is Gaia (as in the cult) spelled in the North American version of Nocturne? :Think it'scalled Gaea. The Deva Cult? I noticed that in Megami Tensei II they were called the Deva Cult. Can we get more information on this Deva Cult? And why is it called that? GalaxiaWild (talk) 06:56, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :If I knew anything about the Devas over than them existing and being the MTII version of the Cult of Gaia, I'd add it. I think I recall reading something about them kidnapping the Dark Hero's girlfriend, but I don't recall where I heard that. Sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Change i know its a relatively minor thing, but it seems in the official translation of SMT1 they're using the spelling "Gaea" rather than "Gaia". should we change the page name to match? i'm going to change the demons' "race" for their SMT1 demons to "Gaean" since thats how its spelled in the game, and both spellings direct here. Tathra (talk) 20:28, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I agree if its in the majority of latest official localization. BLUER一番 17:55, May 26, 2014 (UTC) so it turns out they're using "Ring of Gaea" in the official localization of SMT1. if there's no objections, i'm going to change the page name to "Ring of Gaea" since thats whats used for SMT1 and 4, and will no doubt be used in 2 as well if they localize it. Tathra (talk) 13:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Gaian Gods and Devils This is probably something that only seems to bug or at least pique me and I'm sure I've asked that question before but I still never fully got how the Gaians in the original games worship Japanese, Hindu, and Buddhist deities while veneration Lucifer the demons who associate with him, on top of their prime object of worship being Gaia or the Mother Goddess (at least I think it is, where else did they get their name? besides that we find the Gaians venerating a great goddess of some sort in Shin Megami Tensei IV, let alone Mem Aleph). I don't think I ever fully got how those belief systems (on top of their ideology) tie in together. I must also note that Nocturne also seems to imply that they want to "resurrect the strength of the ancient world", believed in living in harmony with the demons, and wanted to live in peace with nature and the ancient gods, albeit alongside their belief in an anarchistic society where free will and strength are all that matters (and all its down sides) and their general hatred of the Messians, but do they have a specific idea of who those old gods are? And how does it all fit in? GalaxiaWild (talk) 23:10, August 20, 2014 (UTC) * In Greek Mythology, Gaia was a being born out of Chaos. The Lady in Black explains in Nocturne that they workship Gods and demons from various myths because they believe in conciliating beliefs as long as they are not exclusionary. G.A.S.A (talk) 23:20, August 20, 2014 (UTC) But that's kind of the thing: don't Buddhist and possibly Hindu beliefs seem somewhat incompatible with the allegiance with Lucifer and the demons, and their general ideology? GalaxiaWild (talk) 09:03, August 21, 2014 (UTC)